


Parent-Child Special

by BookOfLewd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Hotdogging, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, POV Second Person, Parent/Child Incest, Reader-Insert, Simultaneous Orgasm, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Titjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfLewd/pseuds/BookOfLewd
Summary: Blake's been curious as to what you get up to with her mother, and like any naughty parent she's more than happy to bring her daughter in for a first-hand taste of you, her favourite 'daddy'. So take a ride with the curvaceous ladies of the Belladonna family as they show you an experience never to be forgotten.(Originally commissioned as a companion piece for Sowiro.)





	Parent-Child Special

“Okay honey, now squeeze your boobs together like this.” Kali demonstrated using her own breasts, pushing her knuckles into each enormous globe and pressing them against your throbbing hardness. Blake watches, mesmerised by her mother’s indecent skill, and clumsily copies her before adding her own milky globes to the mix. The pressure of four heavenly breasts surrounding your shaft sends tingles racing up your spine, and you struggle not to pump your hips into the canyon of cleavage staring you right in the face.

“Wow … he’s so big,” gasped Blake. The two Belladonnas licked their lips as not even their bountiful breasts are enough to contain you fully, your tip and a good amount of shaft still poking through their boob-prison. Their warm breath tickles your glans, and Kali counts the three of you down. On one, she and Blake begin rhythmically sliding their pillowy breasts up and down.

The younger catgirl squeaks with lust as she feels her nipples flicking against her mother’s, getting hard in seconds as they work drops of musky pre-cum out of your cock. Before she can help herself, she tilts her head down and catches your fluid on the tip of her tongue, slathering it around your head and coating it with her drool. “Mmm … so good … ” She swallows, the taste of your salty flavour seeping into her tongue and making her quake. Her breasts jiggle and add to your stimulation, your rigid manhood rewarding her with more of its sticky juice.

“See, Blake? This nice, big cock likes it when we play around with it. Well, bottom’s up!” Kali plunges down for her own taste, her pillowy lips wrapping around the peak of your tip and sucking up precum straight from the source. It’s such an erotic display that you can’t help but inch your hips upward, wanting to feel more of that matronly mouth taking you deeper.

But Blake is hungry for more and jockeys for position, shaking her tits against you to spur even more of your precum on its way. She and Kali drag their tongues all over your cocktip, loving and nursing and suckling on it in turns, their spit foaming up as they press their lips together in a sinful kiss to better service you. Viscous ropes of drool bathe your shaft and slide down between the yawning chasm of their double-titfuck until you feel the strings nestling at your root. The two women catch you gritting your teeth in an attempt to prolong the pleasure, and give each other a knowing smile.

“I think he wants some more, don’t you?” Kali’s golden eyes were twinkling mischievously. She pulled herself away, but only for a second before returning with the promise of something even greater than a boobjob. Her big, gorgeous bubble butt was staring you in the face, those full spheres rippling gently as her motherly hips dipped from side to side. It was a teasing, taunting dance and it worked flawlessly, your raging boner straining with desire as Blake quickly copied her lurid mother.

Now four full, tantalising asscheeks were swaying in front of you, their smooth and flawless skin shimmering ever so slightly with sweat. Like synchronized swimmers performing a routine they lowered themselves down onto your hips, the bountiful booties slapping against each other as your cock is enveloped once more. You can scarcely believe your eyes or your luck - Kali and Blake Belladonna are treating you to a twin hotdogging! It’s all you can do to hold yourself in as your lengthy shaft is wreathed in rippling butt-meat, and you can see that your sexy saviours are feeling the effects as well. Their breath is coming faster and heavier now, their massive breasts shaking with effort as they clap their cheeks against one another. Their smiles are growing bawdier by the second, the anticipation rising as the red glow across their faces deepens. Blake’s tongue pokes out between her soft lips and licks in a long arc, and for a moment your tongue pokes out as well as you imagine sinking it into her warm, wet mouth.

Kali has other ideas in mind when it comes to you sinking something into them. She beckons for her daughter to get down on her hands and knees, and together they present themselves to you in a final, submissive display. They shake their voluptuous asses at you and stare expectantly at you over their shoulder, hungrily waiting for you to decide which one of them will be the first to savour your manhood.

“Pl - please … ” Blake’s voice is barely above a whisper, but saturated with the same lust that’s leaking wetness down her husky thighs. “Mister, I want it … I want your big dick inside my pussy …!”

There’s no resisting that mewling plea, and you oblige! Your cock spreads her wet entrance apart and sinks, inch by inch, into the exhilarating sensation of her pussy. Blake chews her lip in pleasure and pain as you spread her open, her slick folds constricting you and slowing your progress. She’s so tight you can barely move! But move you must, for her sake as well as your own, and you pump your hips forward, teeth bared like an animal as you slowly begin to rhythmically saw your cock in and out.

“Yes … yes!” Blake cries out, and your eyes go wide as you feel her hips pushing back against you. Her legs are shaking, but she presses on, her soaking wet pussy aching for more of you! “Mister, your dick feels so good! It’s spreading me out so wide … ” You can see the surrender in her eyes, and you throw caution to the wind, slamming harder and diving deeper into Blake’s welcoming tunnel.

“Ooh, that’s it, fuck my daughter like the big-cocked stud you are!” Kali watches on, racking up the sins as her heart swells with pride but her pussy clenches with envy at the depraved sight before her. She swings her hips back and forth, enticing and entrancing you as they smack into Blake’s and send vibrations shuddering all the way through her writhing pussy.

It isn’t long before the inexperienced Belladonna is squealing, your size simply too much for her to handle, and she tightens down on you like a vice or iron as a spray of clear feminine juice showers your shaft and your swinging ballsack. Her orgasming pussy tries to milk your seed from you, but you barely manage to hold tough and delay your own ejaculation, even as the force of Blake’s pushes your cock out of her, drenched with love and throbbing harder than ever.

“Oh my god … ” Blake’s face smooshes against the bed, her ass pointed up in the air as powerful tremors rock her body and set her nerves afire. “That’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had … Mister, you’re so much better than mom’s toys.”

Kali latches onto you and pulls you down onto the mattress, your cock straining towards the ceiling as she climbs atop you. “With a glowing recommendation like that, how could I ever say no to you? Not that I would be able to resist a big, hard piece of meat like this just WAITING to shoot a nice, thick load all inside me … Now get ready, baby, because mommy is going to ride you like the big bad bull that you are~”

She spins around, making sure that her luscious ass is never out of your view as she positions herself above your shaft. Her legs bow, and her pussy drips its copious arousal down onto your crotch. You lay there astounded - she’s gotten this wet from watching you fuck her daughter? What an unrepentant minx she is! You resolve to punish her for her boundless debauchery, and when her entrance prods against your cocktip you PUSH your hips up and slide without warning into her pussy.

“OHHH - ” Kali throws her head back, her legs quaking with the same tremors that had ravaged Blake barely a minute ago. The strength leaves her hips and brings her whole weight down on you, forcing you back down onto the mattress as you fill her slick love-tunnel to your entirety. Both of you howl like mad beasts, her pussy spasming at your girth and wringing every inch of your cock-flesh, and that otherworldly pleasure sets your instincts into motion. You pound mercilessly into her from below, your every impact sending fresh ripples through her ass as you endeavour to make it - and the woman to whom it belongs - yours.

Blake stirs from the divine bliss of her afterglow and climbs to her knees, crawling over to your side. “Yes mister, fuck my mom like you fucked me. Make her cum with your big mean cock! Make her fall like you made me fall!” She presses in tight against you, her eyes half-lidded as her lips pucker and push onto yours. You wrap an arm around her shoulders and wrench her in tighter … you’re making out with the daughter while your cock slams into the mother! Your tongues wrestle with each other until you gasp and pull away - Kali’s getting jealous again, and grinds her hips about, swirling your shaft inside her slick confines and stimulating every part of your sensitive glans.

“She told you to fuck me,” pouts the older woman, even as her arms quiver from the effort of holding her burning body upright. “Now fuck me like you mean it, you hung brute! Fill me up with that perfect pussy-pleaser like your life depended on it!”

Blake sashays over and plugs her mother’s mouth with her own, the Belladonnas moaning into an incestual kiss. You watch as they entwine, Blake softly biting on Kali’s lower lip and tugging it away, and you flex your long shaft. Kali moans and bounces on you to show her approval, and you brace yourself before thrusting like a man possessed - which, in this moment, you are! You piston in and out of her sopping cunt, growling and grunting with exertion and spreading her wide open to take every swollen inch deep into her.

“YES just like that, fuck my pussy just like that!” Kali fucks her tongue into Blake’s mouth as she feels you fucking your cock into her, squeezing and clenching and squirming around your length and your girth. You speed up and feel her melt all over you, the pair of you rushing headlong into orgasm as she CRASHES her ass down into your abdomen. She screams loud enough to shatter glass as her pussy creams and creams hard, closing impossibly tight around your shaft, and against that you can hold yourself back no longer. You push your hips up as far as they can allow and roar, your cock erupting in ecstasy as rope after rope of your thick, viscous seed coats the inside of her convulsing quim.

Kali’s arms give way as the pleasure and pressure of your ejaculation prove too much and overwhelm her, and she collapses gently backwards, her soft milky body heaving atop your chest. Your sizeable load trickles out from Kali’s well-satisfied pussy, mingling with her juices and dripping onto your flagging shaft. Blake wiggles her way down to the place where you and Kali had once been connected and licks you clean, her rough tongue making your leg shake like a bad dog as even the slight sensation tears into your overload senses.

“MMmmmmm, I think you’ve officially graduated to ‘daddy’ with that performance … ” Kali turned her head to look into your face, her eyes shimmering. The three of you lie there on the bed together, sticky with sweat and the stink of sinful sex, and all of you already looking ahead to your next time together.


End file.
